Waiter Waiter!
by JokerBaby369
Summary: One-shot, AU, Rin/Len. Summary: "Rin has a job at a cafe, and she asks her lovely brother to join her on the job. Len reluctantly agrees, expecting it to be uneventful, but he is eventually proved wrong..."


A/N: Hello there, once again. I wrote this story for a contest on DA so I just thought I should post it here for those who want to read my attempt at a cheesy romance story. Rin and Len are 16 in this story, just as a side note (even though it's mentioned at some point in the story) Have fun with this fic ;P I'll try to update "Story of the Black-Stained Bride" as soon as I can. But until then, I hope you enjoy this story!

Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid.

_**Waiter Waiter!**_

"Len, do you want to work with me?"

The blonde male looked up from his intense video game to give his sister a strange look before refocusing back onto the screen. "Don't you work at a café? I thought there were enough workers there."

"Yeah, but my manager said that we needed more male workers…" she trailed off into a silence that bothered him just a little.

Pausing his game, he looked at her again, not liking the sound of it. "So?"

Rin laughed sheepishly as she finished, "So I volunteered you to help us out."

Len gaped at his twin for a moment. He didn't want to work! It was so much more entertaining to sit at home and play video games all day. Watching his sister shrink away slowly, he sighed.

"Alright, fine. But only for a little while and only if I get good salary out of this," he warned.

The female twin beamed happily and cheered, "Yay! Thank you, Lenny! Your salary will be the same as mine, $13 an hour."

He nodded in affirmative and went back to his video game. "Rin," he called after a few moments, "why do you need more male workers?"

"Because all the girls are getting sexually harassed by the costumers, some jerks wanted to see my panties the other day," she answered, sitting down at the desk that sat in their room.

Freezing as he was about to land a great deal of damage to the boss, anger boiled in his blood as he suddenly felt protective of his younger twin. Swallowing the feeling, he started pressing the buttons on his game more violently, glaring at the boss in malice as if it attacked his sister. "I see," he mumbled.

"Yeah, it's not fun to serve those kinds of people. Meiko-nee-san went to ask Kaito-nii-san if he would work and Luka-nee-san went to ask Gakupo-nii-san." She rambled on as she pulled her hair out of the bun it was in for work, "I hope they'll say yes." She absently brushed out her hair with her fingers and replaced the black headband with her regular large white bow.

"Mm, alright," he answered in a monotone voice, as he was more focused on defeating the mental image of Rin's sexual harasser with his sword.

_Die, you no good son of a—_

"What are you playing?" out of nowhere, his sister was right beside him, her cheek squished against his in an attempt to see the screen.

He jumped back; he didn't even notice that she had sat down on his bed. She was in her pink pyjamas with oranges printed all over it. The blonde boy was wearing similar pyjamas except his were blue with bananas.

His heart raced as he felt his cheek, but he was soon snapped out of his embarrassment when he heard his game make a loud BANG! Quickly bringing back his attention, he saw that he had lost half of his health points.

"NOOO! I was doing so WELL!" he cried in frustration.

Rin stifled her almost fit of laughter and said, "You still haven't answered me."

"Synchronicity," he grumbled in annoyance, reluctantly using one of his healing items.

This time, she couldn't contain her amusement as she giggled, "But you have so many healing potions, it shouldn't make a difference if it's just one you use."

"I don't care, I want to save as many as I can for the final boss," he retorted irritably. _I will not let him beat me…_

This time, Rin let out a light hearted laugh that made his heart stop for a moment, "Whatever. I'm going downstairs to get an orange, do you want a banana?" when she saw him nod, she said, "Okay, I'll go get you when. By the way, you start tomorrow, we'll be working the same shifts, alright?"

"Tomorrow?" he complained as she slipped out the door, he could still hear her laughter through the hall. He sighed and continued to attack the foul looking monster until the victory song played in a crackling tone. After saving, he turned the game off and threw it at the foot of the bed.

_I wonder what it's like working at a café… I guess I'll find out tomorrow._

Rolling onto his side, he stared at the wall and thought about his dreaded new job until he was called down to help with dinner.

o.O.o.O.o

"WOW, you ladies are VERY good at recruiting workers. Are they all family?" the manager of the café, Teto, asked.

"No, only Len-kun," Rin answered politely, "He's my twin brother."

"Ah, I can tell. You two look so alike!" she squealed before she turned to Kaito and Gakupo and looked them up and down. "Hmm, you two are very handsome young gentlemen. How old are you two?"

"Hey…" Meiko growled warningly.

"Teto-san…" Luka glared at her manager with her light blue eyes.

The pink haired manager laughed uneasily as she stumbled along, "Anyway, Meiko-chan, you and Kaito-kun can go home; same with Luka-chan and Gakupo-kun. Today is Len-kun and Rin-chan's shift." After shooing them off and out of the café, Teto turned to the twins and said, "Len-kun, your work clothes will be hanging in the back."

The blonde boy nodded and thanked the bubbly manager before walking to the back, following behind his sister. Her hair was in a ponytail today, similar to his hair and it made his heart speed up a tad.

_She looks cute when she wears her hair that way._

"Len, there's only one change room," Rin calls as she opens the door to the back, "is that alright?"

"Um… I don't know," he answered honestly. They weren't kids anymore, they were both sixteen now. It was kind of a big deal.

She looked at him in a curious way before just shrugging off his hesitation, "Ah, we're just changing. It should be fine; we'll just change back to back."

Flustered, he blurted, "Why is there only one change room anyway?"

"Because Teto-san only wanted to hire girls into the café but I guess that backfired on her," the blonde girl responded absently as she began to unbutton her blouse.

Len could feel his cheeks light up as he caught sight of the skin of her shoulder blades and quickly turned to look in the other direction. Coughing lightly, he asked in a slightly wavy voice, "Where's my uniform?"

"Over on the far wall," he heard her answer.

He looked to the sides before he spotted the hanging clothing. Swiftly, he shuffled towards it and snatched it off the hook. His heart was racing in his chest and he felt like something was stuck in his throat. Even without looking, he knew that his sister wasn't wearing anything but her underwear. The blonde girl was rummaging through the hangers in the closet to find her uniform, without anything but her underwear on.

_Ugh, calm down, Len. Calm yourself…_

"Len, you should start changing," she said in a matter-of-fact kind of voice. It almost sounded as she was mocking him.

He grumbled grumpily, swallowing his sheepishness and pulled his T-shirt over his head. Letting it crumple to the floor, he picked up the dress shirt from the pile of clothes he was given and inspected it. It almost looked like it was a size too big but he shrugged it off. He slipped it over his shoulders and did up the buttons as quickly as possible.

Almost swifter than a ninja, he stripped himself of his jeans and slipped on the dress pants he was given. Letting out a sigh of relief, he was glad that the rest of the clothing did not involve taking off anymore of his clothes.

_Why do I feel so nervous changing around her anyway?_

He didn't get why it made him feel this way, but he tried to ignore it as he buttoned up his vest. Grabbing the tie, he wrapped it around his neck and tucked it underneath the collar of his shirt. Fumbling with the two loose ends, he attempted to tie it in an at least decent way.

"Len, do you know how to tie a tie?" Rin asked from across the small room in a mocking tone.

"Yes, just hold on one minute," he muttered as he continued to fiddle with the piece of fabric. His frustration grew the more he tried because he knew that he would never get it anyway. And of course, his twin sister is always there to make fun of him.

She chuckled at her brother as she stepped up beside him and snatched the tie out of his hands. "I'll do it, jeez. It's painful to watch you."

Len let out a bashful huff but he obeyed her instructions. As she was tying his tie for him, he looked her up and down and studied the uniform she was given to wear.

She wore a dress shirt and vest, just like he was, except the tie was replaced with a ribbon tied into a cute bow. The skirt she was wearing was pitch black and hung near her knees. It poofed out was it got further and further from her hips. To match her black and white attire, she wore long white socks and black flats.

The blonde boy blinked for a while before swallowing the lump in his throat. Although the dress shirt was a little looser, the vest made it so that it hugged her body, showing her curves.

_No wonder the workers are getting sexually harassed, Teto-san makes them wear stuff like this…_

"There! Done!" the blonde girl announced proudly. She flipped the longer end of her creation in her brother's face and smirked, "You gotta learn how to do this yourself soon. We're sixteen."

"I know, I know. I'll learn how eventually," he sputtered when the tie flew right into his eyes.

The female twin just laughed and replied, "Sure you will." Opening the door, she held it open for her older brother and added, "You look good in the uniform. We'll get more girl costumers for sure!"

The male twin could feel his face heat up slightly at the comment, "Thanks," he said quietly. After walking out the door, he spun around and cried, "Wait, Teto-san wants to use me to get more girls to come?"

"Not just you, Kaito-nii and Gakupo-nii too."

Len stared at her in disbelief as she proceeded to laugh at his ridiculous expression. He let out a huff of annoyance as she closed the door and pushed him back to the front.

Teto was waiting there by the front counter and she squealed in delight once more when she caught sight of the blonde male. "OOOOooohh, you look so handsome, Len-kun!"

"Thank you, Teto-san," he mumbled.

"You guys look so alike, that'll attract a lot of costumers!" the pink haired manager rambled on, "The ladies will love you!" She proceeded to put a hand on his cheek, sending chills down his spine. Looking him in the eye, she popped the question, "How old do you like them?" in a very seductive(?) voice.

_Dear God, she is so creepy… Get away…_

At this moment, Rin jumped into the conversation, "Teto-san, please don't flirt with my brother. You are much too old for him." Her tone was very commanding and strict. The brows on her face were furrowed and she was staring daggers at her employer. Smoke almost seemed to leak out of her ears in her quiet fury.

Almost immediately, the pink haired girl let go of the blonde's brother and held her hands in a surrendering gesture. "Please calm down, Rin-chan!" she laughed nervously, "I was joking." The other still did not ease the glare she was sending so the manager quickly blurted, "Please get to work you two," and retreated into her office.

Len let out a loud sigh as he relaxed his shoulders, "Thank you, Rin. How old is she?"

His twin let out a huff in irritation as she answered simply, "thirty three."

The blonde boy gawked at his sister before another shiver ran down his spine. What was the boss of this café trying to do?

_She's creepy…_

"Rin, are you mad?" he asked curiously when his twin didn't laugh at his expression. She usually did but when she didn't, something was a little off.

"I just don't like it when other people flirt with you," she shot back hotly, crossing her arms and pouting, "It makes me angry."

Len blinked for a few moments before realizing what his sister had just implied with those comments. She was jealous when she didn't have his attention. Well, that lifted his spirits a little bit, but he had no idea why. Unable to say anything else, he just pats her head and went to flip the sign to show that they were "OPEN".

This was going to be a long day at work.

o.O.o.O.o

About a few hours in, the place was already pretty busy. Len was running around serving his half of the tables that were filled until there were no tables left to offer other costumers. As politely as he could, no matter how much he disliked the costumer, he waited them. It was much more difficult than he had anticipated it to be.

_Some people are just irritating to the bare molecule. I don't think I'll make fun of Rin ever again for being in a bad mood when she comes home. _

The female costumers asked for his number frequently, he had refused about ten of them in the past hour. Although it was flattering that they wanted to get to know him better, it started to get annoying after the fifth.

_Please leave me alone. Yes I am single, and no, you cannot have my number, for I don't have a cell phone!_

"Excuse me, Kagamine-kun; could you get me a glass of water?"

"Yes, of course."

The loud chit-chat and laughter bustled within this small café as he rushed with his tray through the door and into the kitchen. As fast as he could, he grabbed a glass and filled it to the rim with water and plopped a few ice cubes into it. He only spared the chefs Neru and Haku a glance before bursting back out into the chaos.

Arriving at the table, he placed the cup gracefully on the table and said, "Here you are, are you ready to order?" As he asked the question, he tucked the tray underneath his arm and took out his notepad and pen.

The lady smiled sweetly at him and said, "Yes, I'll have the soup of the day please."

Ignoring the gesture, he wrote down the table number and dish name. He said, "I'll be back shortly with your order," and shoved the stationary back into his pockets. Literally speed walking away, he cut through Rin's side of the café in hopes that he could get to the kitchen faster that way.

Passing by his twin, he gave her a smile and a pat on the back. The gesture was returned by a small laugh and a light slap in the stomach. He chuckled at her sneakiness and continued to march towards the kitchen.

Shoving the doors, he ripped the order out of his notepad and almost slammed it on the metal counter. "Today's soup, Table 7!" he shouted at the chefs as he burst back out the doors.

And just as he did, even though the place was so loud with other conversation, he heard something he wished he didn't.

"Ne, Rin-chan, what colour are your panties today?"

"Do not call me 'Rin-chan' and that is none of your business. Could I get you a drink to start off?"

"I'll tell you what I want if you tell me what I want to know."

"Please stop it, other costumers are waiting."

As soon as Len heard the words, he could feel the blood in his system boil at an unhealthy temperature. Clenching his fist tightly, he scanned the café and found a blonde ponytail that looked almost exactly like his own. He stomped towards it, avoiding other tables. As he got a little closer, he could hear more of the conversation, or argument.

"They can wait. Tell me, what colour are your panties?"

"I will not tell you."

"What about your bra?"

"If you're not going to order, I will move on."

"Oh no, you won't!"

At this distance, the blonde boy could see the man grab his sister's arm with a bruising force. She winced in pain and demanded for him to let her go, but he didn't listen. The man stood and pulled her against him.

"Tell me or I won't let you go."

The man's face had an evil smirk as Rin fought violently to get out of his hold, but repeatedly failed, miserably. She shot the sharpest daggers she could at the man but all he did was laugh.

The male twin's fury grew and grew as he watched this event unfold. He had a feeling he knew what that sorry excuse for a man was going to do next and he did NOT want that to happen. His hands shook from the effort of clenching them as he continued to zigzag to that corner of the café where his sister and the man stood.

_How dare he lay his hands on my sister…_

The fire burned in his blue eyes as he came closer and closer to the two, the anger was uncontrollably noticeable as he too glared at the offender.

The man's other hand rested on the helpless girl's thigh and slowly travelled up her leg until his fingers brushed the frills underneath the black fabric of the skirt. His smug smirk never left his face as he growled into her ear, "Now what lies underneath this ugly thing?"

Before the man could do anything else, Len wrapped his arms around his sister's waist and with all his might, pulled her into his chest. She yelped at the sudden movement and stumbled backwards with him until she hit her brother's chest. The blonde sent a menacing glare to the other man before whispering into his sister's ear, "Rin, are you alright?"

She gasped and turned to look at him in surprise but nodded despite that. Her eyes told him that she was thankful that he came to rescue her.

Smiling slightly at her, he turned to the offender and in a low voice, he commanded, "Do not lay your hands on any of the female employees, please."

The man held up his hands in a surrendering gesture as he tried to cover up his actions. "Hey man, I wasn't doing anything bad! I just helped her up off the floor because she fell!" His hands reached out to grasp the blonde girl's arm, "Right, Kagamine-chan?"

"DON'T TOUCH HER!" Len snarled venomously as he stepped back, holding his twin's waist a little tighter. His voice made the man jump back in shock and fear. "I heard what you said to her, I saw what you did; do you think I'm stupid?" He narrowed his eyes and burned holes into the man's forehead, hoping to sear his brain and damage it forever.

"If you lay another finger on her, ever: I will personally hunt you down myself. Is that clear?" the blonde boy growled angrily at the stranger, making himself more threatening than he really was. But he didn't care; he was too enraged to think his words through.

Rin spun her head around to stare at her brother with bewilderment. He knew that she had never seen him this furious before but he couldn't hold back his emotions this one time. He was infuriated to no end by the actions of this man and he was going to protect his sister from his wretched hands at all cost.

The man nodded frantically as he gathered his things and hastily left the café. He received some odd stares from the costumers that watched his escape but he didn't seem to notice.

_That's right, run the hell out of here. You better stay away from this café, and my sister. _

As soon as he couldn't see the man anymore, he let out a sigh of sweet relief and hugged his sister. He didn't really want to let her go yet, the event made him all paranoid of other offenders that might get her.

"Len," he heard her whisper to him, "we still have a few more hours on our shift."

"I know," he murmured in return, "but I don't want to let go yet."

The female twin sighed and struggled to turn around to face her brother. Cupping his cheeks with her hands, she brought his face down to touch their foreheads together. It was something they did a lot of when they were little to reassure each other.

"I'll be fine, he's the only one. Meiko and Luka have way more than I do. We can talk at home," she insisted. "Okay?"

He narrowed his eyes at her. The blue orbs that were identical to his showed no lie in her words so he sighed and reluctantly let her go. In return for his obedience, she gave him a soft smile and a peck on the cheek before walking away casually.

Blinking a few times didn't seem to help him register what had just happened. He felt as his stomach fluttered at the mere contact and he placed his hand on the cheek in which his sister kissed. Heart racing, he walked back to his side of the café, hoping he didn't make too much of a scene just now.

Shrugging off the embarrassment that crept its way into his chest, he forced himself to look equally as casual as his sister and robotically went back to work.

o.O.o.O.o

"Len is scary when he is angry!" Rin exclaimed from her bed, kicking her feet into the air.

"No I'm not!" Len retorted, offended as he peeled a banana and took a bite out of it.

"You are!" she argued as she peeled her orange, leaving the peel on the nightstand which they shared. "You scared that man away, how are you not scary? He looked like he was gonna pee in his pants!"

Heat travelled up to his cheeks and turned them a light pink as he mumbled, "I was mad. If I didn't do anything, he would've molested you…"

"But he didn't, and that's thanks to you, Lenny!" she finished as she popped a slice into her mouth. The juices that leaked onto her fingers were licked off by her tongue and she wiped her saliva on her pink PJ pants.

"You're welcome…" he trailed off, feeling bashful. Taking another bite out of the banana, he looked down at his own blue PJ pants.

There was a silence in the room where they just ate their favourite fruits in silence. Although it wasn't an awkward silence, Len still felt like he needed to say something. He continued to munch on the yellow fruit until there was no more, and then he chucked the peel in the direction of the trash can, hoping it'll land into it. After that, he lied back down on his pillow and let his eyes fall shut, sighing in the process.

"Len…"

He perked up at the sound of his name and opened his eyes only to be surprised by a pair of lips covering his own. His eyes widened until he thought they would pop out of his sockets as he realized that his twin sister was kissing him.

The heart in his chest began to race at lightning speed as his face lit on fire. What was the meaning of this? But then again, who cares? The flips in his stomach told him that he didn't, the happiness overflowed from his heart and spread all the way down to his fingers and toes. This was, hands down the best moment of his life.

Allowing his eyes to fall shut, he leaned into the kiss, returning it as best he could from the position he was in. The kiss felt as if it lasted forever before they broke apart.

The blush on Rin's face was both amusing and adorable but he didn't say that. All he could manage at the moment was, "Wow."

"That was a thank you for helping me," she murmured quietly before shuffling awkwardly back to her bed. She propped herself up on the headboard and continued to eat her orange.

Len couldn't help but smile at his sister's choice of action after such a wonderful thing. But he let her off the hook, now he knew that he wasn't the only one who felt happy and embarrassed about something like this. Rolling over onto his side, he thought about how his job at the café was what led to this fortunate event and for that, he grinned.

Maybe working at a café wasn't as bad as he thought.

_**Finish**_

__A/N: It's so cheesy! But I think I didn't do too bad. So please review to tell me what you think and thanks for reading! I hope to see you in one of my other stories!


End file.
